Arendelle Academy
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Arendelle Academy is a school for male and female vampires. Vampires from various countries are students and staff members at this school. Modern day AU. Jackunzel and Mericcup are the main pairings. Disclaimer: I only own the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Third person POV

Jamie Bennett, a 15 year old (in human years) vampire with fair skin, brown hair, and brown eyes, sat in a seat in the middle row of the train. He was headed from his home in Manhattan, New York to Arendelle Academy, a school for vampires age 14 to 18 (in human years) in London, England. Each row on the train had two seats. Nobody had decided to sit beside Jamie on the train ride, so his black suitcase, which held all his stuff, was on the seat beside him.

Jamie had a 12 year old (in human years) sister named Sophie, who had fair skin, straight shoulder length blonde hair, and emerald green eyes, a mother named Alyson, who looked just like Sophie, and a father named Chad, who looked just like him. The Bennett family was made entirely of vampires. Chad was 39 in human years and Alyson was 36 in human years.

Jamie was wearing the uniform for male students of Arendelle Academy, which consisted of a pair of black pants, a pair of black dress shoes, a white dress shirt, and a black necktie with the school crest at the bottom. The crest was a blue snowflake with the words ARENDELLE ACADEMY written in the centre with black letters. Alyson had ordered the uniform for Jamie via the telephone.

-Line break-

After who knows how long, the train finally stopped in St. Pancras Station. Everyone got off the train. Jamie saw a female vampire with fair skin, blue eyes, and straight shoulder length black hair who appeared to be 36 in human years holding a sign that had his name written on it. He felt he should go over to her, so he did.

"Hi Jamie. My name is Madison. Your mother and I were friends when we went to Arendelle Academy together. We drifted apart after graduation. I am currently working as a taxi driver. She called me and told me to take you to Arendelle Academy."

Jamie followed Madison to her taxi cab. He put his luggage in the backseat and got in the passenger seat. She exited the trainstation and got onto the highway.

While making sure to pay attention to the road, Madison struck up a conversation with Jamie. "The existence of Arendelle Academy is kept a secret from humans. It's a great school."

"My mom said the school has a lot of history." Jamie said.

"It does!" Madison said. "The school used to be a castle. The castle was built many centuries ago. It was the home of two royal vampires- King John Arendelle and Queen Helena Arendelle. The two of them were assasinated by a vampire hunter named Charles Wesleton. He took over the castle. Many centuries after his death, the townspeople decided they wanted a school, so they turned the castle into an academy. It has gone through many renovations over the centuries on the outside, but the inside never changes."

"Cool." Jamie said.

Madison turned into an exit. After driving for a little bit, she turned into a huge driveway that led to a huge castle. She parked her car in the driveway. "Destination reached!"

The castle was three stories high, and it had many windows and double wooden doors. This was the first time Jamie had ever seen a real life castle. He was impressed. He couldn't wait to see the inside of it!

Jamie paid Madison and got out of the passenger seat. He closed the door. He opened the back door, grabbed his luggage, closed the back door, and walked up to the entrance of Arendelle Academy.

-Line break-

Jamie looked in awe at what he could currently see. He could currently see famous paintings, including the Mona Lisa, framed on the burgundy walls, a hallway made of granite with doors on either side of it and a mahogny wood staircase at the end of it.

"Hi. You must be the new student."

Jamie turned around to see a girl his age giving him a small smile. She had fair skin, straight brown hair reaching between her elbows and her shoulders, and brown eyes. There was a noticable beauty mark under her right eye. She had a petite build. Jamie was taller than her, and he had an average build. She was wearing a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, a pink 3 quarter sleeved button down shirt, and a pair of pink flats. The shirt stopped at the beginning of the waistband of the jeans. She wore a brown woven belt all the way around the waistband of the jeans. The girl didn't sound American, but Jamie could tell she wasn't from England because she didn't have an English accent. He wondered where she was from.

"I'm from Canada." He heard her say. "Toronto, Ontario, to be percise."

"How did you know I was about to ask you where you were from?"

Jamie's POV

"I'm a mind reader." She said.

"Cool!" I said. "I wish I could read minds. Or had any powers." Yeah, that's right, not all vampires have super cool powers. Quit relying on mainstream media for knowledge about vampires!

"Students here with the ability to mind read are able to do it all the time, except when taking tests. Good thing, too, otherwise the teachers would think said students were cheating every time they did well on a test." She said.

"My name is Jill Frost." She held out a hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Jill." I returned the shake. "My name is Jamie Bennett. I'm from Manhattan, New York."

"It's nice to meet you too, Jamie." Jill said. "Would you like a tour?"

"That'd be great. Thanks." I said.

"You're not missing anything. It's Saturday, so the teachers are in the staff room coming up with their lesson plan for Monday, the librarian is dusting off book shelves, the cafeteria staff are cleaning up the tables in the cafeteria, the students with cars and drivers' licenses are off campus shopping, or at Starbucks, and the ones without cars and drivers' licenses are in the common room." Jill said.

Mainstream media has led humans to believe that vampires can't eat human food. We can, as long as it doesn't have pumpkin or garlic in it, and as long as we drink human blood regularly. And, that whole sunlight making vampires burn thing is a myth. Vampires can walk around in daylight, they just usually come out at night, unless they go to Arendelle Academy.

"I know this school like the back of my hand." Jill said. "At the age of 15, I'm the youngest student in the history of Arendelle Academy to be elected president of the student council."

"Wow, that's impressive!" I said. "What does the student council do here?"

"The student council organizes the prom and other dances. The vice president takes minutes during student council meetings, and the president gives new students a tour of the school if they wish to be given one." Jill said. "Let's get this tour started!"

The first thing Jill showed me was the Headmaster's office, because it was the closest thing to us. "This is Headmaster Kent Frost's office. He's my father."

It's gotta be weird; having your father as the Headmaster. You would have to call him Headmaster 24/7.

"My father is not the only relative of mine that works here. My mother is a teacher, her fraternal twin sister is the librarian, and her sister's husband is also a teacher." Jill said. "It took me a while to get used to not calling my parents mom and dad and not calling my aunt and uncle by their first names."

"I can imagine." I said.

"I'm not the only one with a parent for a teacher. My older brother's best friend's girlfriend's parents are teachers as well." Jill said. "However, my brother and I are the only students here who have an uncle for a teacher and an aunt for a librarian."

"Well duh." I said. "All schools only have one librarian. It's a standard rule for schools."

Jill and I walked into the Headmaster's office. There were no secretaries, just Headmaster Frost. There was a printer within walking distance from his desk, a computer on top of his desk, a black leather computer chair behind his desk, and two black chairs in front of his desk.

"Hello Headmaster Frost. This is Jamie Bennett, the new student." Jill said.

"Hello Jamie." Headmaster Frost said. He had fair skin, white hair, and icy blue eyes. He was wearing the uniform for male teachers, which consisted of a white dress shirt underneath a black blazer without buttons, with the school crest on the right side of the blazer, a pair of black dress pants, and a pair of black dress shoes. "Welcome to Arendelle Academy."

"Thank you." I said.

"Please, sit down." Headmaster Frost gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk. Jill and I sat in them.

"Let me give you the run down of how things work around here." Headmaster Frost said to me. "Students and teachers with cars and drivers' licenses must come to my office and purchase a permit to leave school property, and a parking pass if they wish to park in the school parking lot. Students and teachers must wear their uniforms during school hours. On field trip days, on days when their are no classes but a field trip is not scheduled, or on nights when there is a dance, students and teachers may wear whatever they wish, as long as their private parts are covered. After the last class of a regular school day, students and staff may return to their dorms and change out of their uniforms into whatever they wish to wear, as long as their clothes cover their private parts. Students and teachers address me as Headmaster Frost. Students address their teachers as Professor and the librarian as Mrs. Lancaster."

"If a student with a car and a drivers' license decides to transfer out of Arendelle Academy, they must return their parking pass and permit to leave school property to me. There are grade levels, but everyone has the same classes. The day of graduation for grade 12 students is the first day of summer vacation for the rest of the student body. Students in grade 10 and 11 may go home for summer vacation, but they must return four days before the first day of school. All students may go home for Christmas, New Years', and Easter vacation, but they must return three days before school starts up again."

Headmaster Frost handed Jill a cardboard box. "In this box is everything Jamie will need for this school year- a calendar with important dates marked on it and a thumb tack to put it on the wall in his dorm with, his textbooks, his daily schedule, his student ID, and a key to his dorm."

"All the staff members got this box when they started teaching here. All students get this box when they first come here. At the beginning of each new school year, students who return to the school get it again." Jill told me. "If they decide to transfer out of the school, they must return the box to Headmaster Frost."

I have no clue why Headmaster Frost gave Jill the box when it's meant for me.

"Students and teachers must lock their dorms before heading to class. The key is so you can open the door to your dorm when you return to your dorm. Students IDs are used for getting meals in the cafeteria. When you are at the cash register, just show your student ID." Jill said. "You don't have to pay any money. The staff have IDs as well."

"Jamie, you will be rooming with Fishlegs Ingerman, because he is the only student without a roomate. He is in grade 10, like you and Jill. His roomate, Ted, a grade 9 student, transferred a month ago." Headmaster Frost said to me.

It is currently November.

"I hope you enjoy your first year at Arendelle Academy." Headmaster Frost said to me as Jill and I exited the office.

Jill and I walked up the hallway. As we did, she talked. "Here you will find the Headmaster's office- as you have already seen, two restrooms- one for males, and one for females, the gym, the library, the cafeteria, and the classrooms. We don't have any sports teams, but we do have a gym for people who would like to work out at the end of a school day or on days when there's no school, and for nights when there's dances. The grade 12 prom and graduation ceremony is held in the gym as well. Students of other grade levels are not allowed to go to the prom unless they are the significant other of a grade 12 student. They may go to the graduation ceremony only if they are a sibling or significant other of a grade 12 student. We have a student council and a yearbook committee. Student council and yearbook committee positions last until the person who holds that position leaves Arendelle Academy, then an election is held."

Jill and I had reached the end of the hallway. There was a set of double doors and a staircase leading up to the second floor. Jill opened the double doors, revealing a huge parking lot. There weren't that many empty spots left. "This is the school parking lot."

Jill closed the double doors.

"How come there weren't any lockers on the first floor?" I asked Jill as we walked up the staircase leading up to the second floor.

"There aren't lockers anywhere." Jill said. "There's no need for them. We have the same classes all year, every year. We don't have that many classes, so students carry their stuff around with them all the time."

Jill and I were now on the second floor. We talked as we walked up the hallway. "You will find the common room and the dorms for the male students on this floor. There is a restroom in each dorm. The common room is where students come to chill out after the last class on a regular school day or on days when there's no classes but a field trip is not scheduled. They do homework in their dorms. After the last class of a regular school day or on days when there's no classes but a field trip is not scheduled, the staff go to the staff room to make their lesson plan for the next day. When they're done, they usually go off campus to shop or go to Starbucks. The staff and students go to meals in the cafeteria. The entire school does movie night every Friday night in the common room. Headmaster Frost picks the movie."

Jill and I stopped in front of the door before the staircase that led up to the third floor.

"This is your dorm." She said to me.

Third person POV

Jill knocked on the door. "Fishlegs, it's Jill! Please open the door!"

A boy Jamie and Jill's age with fair skin, blonde hair, and sky blue eyes opened the door. He was a little on the chubby side. He was wearing a pair of blue denim jeans, a pair of red Converse, and a solid red t-shirt. "Hi Jill. How are you?"

"I'm good. Thank you for asking." Jill gave him a pleasant smile. She gestured to Jamie. "This is Jamie Bennett. He's in our grade. He's your new roomate."

"Pleasure to meet you." Fishlegs held out a hand for me to shake.

"You too." Jamie said, returning the shake.

Jamie's POV

Jill and I walked into the dorm. There walls were white. There was a closet in one corner of the room, a closet, a wooden dresser, a chair and a desk with two drawers with a red Windows 8 laptop on top of it with a matching charger plugged into the plug next to it, a chair and a desk with two drawers that had nothing on top of it, and a bunk bed. The bottom bunk had two white pillows with blue pillowcases, a blue bedspread, and a red blanket. The top bunk had two white pillows, a black bedspread, and a blue blanket. A ladder led up to the top bunk.

"The bottom bunk is mine. And so is most of the closet, and the desk with the laptop on top of it." Fishlegs told me. "The dresser and the other desk is yours. You can hang up your uniform tie in the top half of the closet, but nothing else. You can put your shoes on the rack, but nothing else. You can put your suitcase andcardboard box next to mine on the floor of the closet. The dirty clothes hamper in the closet is for both of us."

"Okay." I said.

Jill put the cardboard box on top of the desk that didn't belong to Fishlegs. I set my suitcase on the chair.

"All the student dorms look like this. The staff dorms do too, only with one desk, and a single bed instead of a bunk bed." Jill told me.

"Do all the beds in the school have two white pillows, a black bedspread, and a blue blacket?" I asked her.

"Yeah, unless students bring their own bedspread with them on their first day here. The staff are not allowed to bring their own bedspread. It's a weird rule." She said. "If you brought your own bedspread, return the one that is currently on the bed to Headmaster Frost when you're done unpacking."

"I didn't bring my own bedspread." I said to her.

"Well, then you're sticking with the bedspread that is currently on the bed." Jill said.

"I'll be back later, Fishlegs. Jill's got to finish giving me a tour of the school." I said.

"Okay." Fishlegs said. "See you later."

Jill and I walked out of the dorm. Soon we reached the staircase leading up to the third floor. We walked up the staircase.

Jill and I were now on the third floor. We talked as we walked up the hallway. "This is the third and final floor of the school. Here you will find the laundry room and dorms for female students and staff members. There is a restroom in each dorm. Students and staff must do their own laundry. Laundry day is on Sunday."

"Well, that's the end of the tour." Jill said. "I hope you enjoy your time here at Arendelle Academy."

"Thanks Jill." I said to her.

"No problem." She waved to me as I made my way back to my dorm.

Third person POV

When Jamie got back to his dorm, he knocked on the door. Fishlegs opened it. "How was the tour?"

"Good." Jamie said. He opened the cardboard box. He used the thumb tack to hang the calendar with important dates marked on it on the wall in his dorm with. His calendar was on a different wall than Fishlegs'. He opened a desk drawer and put his daily schedule and student ID in it. He closed the drawer. He opened the second drawer and put the key to his dorm in there. He closed the drawer. The textbooks were at the bottom of the box.

Fishlegs had organized the closet quite nicely. His shirts and his uniform tie were on hangers. His shoes and pants were on a rack below the hangers. The pants were folded. Next to the rack was a dirty clothes hamper. His socks were rolled up and in his open cardboard box on top of the textbooks. His empty zipped up suitcase was next to his open cardboard box on the floor of the closet.

Jamie opened his suitcase. On top of a pile of shoes and clothes was his white iPod touch and matching headphones and charger, black Windows 8 laptop and matching charger, a red bottle of deodorant, and a white hairbrush with black bristles. He opened the third drawer and put the hairbrush and deodorant in there. He put his laptop on top of the desk. He plugged the laptop charger into the plug next to the desk and plugged his laptop into the charger. He put his iPod headphones into the third desk drawer. He plugged his iPod into the charger and plugged his charger into the laptop.

Jamie hung up his uniform tie on a hanger and put his shoes on the rack. He folded up his shirts and pants and put them in the dresser. He rolled up his socks and put them in his open cardboard box on top of the textbooks. He put his cardboard box next to Fishlegs' open cardboard box on the floor of the closet. He zipped up his suitcase and put it next to his open cardboard box on the floor of the closet.

"And done!" Jamie said. He looked at the clock that was on the wall above Fishlegs' calendar. It read 5:00.

Jamie took his daily schedule out of the desk drawer he had put it in and looked at it.

NAME: JAMIE BENNETT

GRADE LEVEL: 10

**Monday**

9:00 to 10:00 a.m. Breakfast in the cafeteria

10:00 to 11:00 a.m. Science with Professor Kristoff Lancaster

11:00 to 12:00 a.m. English with Professor Elinor Dunbroch

12:00 a.m. to 1:00 p.m. Lunch in the cafeteria

1:00 to 2:00 p.m. History with Professor Elsa Frost

2:00 to 3:00 p.m. Math with Professor Fergus Dunbroch

5:00 to 6:00 p.m. Supper in the cafeteria

10:30 p.m. Curfew

**Tuesday**

9:00 to 10:00 a.m. Breakfast in the cafeteria

10:00 to 11:00 a.m. English with Professor Elinor Dunbroch

11:00 to 12:00 a.m. History with Professor Elsa Frost

12:00 a.m. to 1:00 p.m. Lunch in the cafeteria

1:00 to 2:00 p.m. Science with Professor Kristoff Lancaster

2:00 to 3:00 p.m. Math with Professor Fergus Dunbroch

5:00 to 6:00 p.m. Supper in the cafeteria

10:30 p.m. Curfew

**Wednesday**

9:00 to 10:00 a.m. Breakfast in the cafeteria

10:00 to 11:00 a.m. Science with Professor Kristoff Lancaster

11:00 to 12:00 a.m. History with Professor Elsa Frost

12:00 a.m. to 1:00 p.m. Lunch in the cafeteria

1:00 to 2:00 p.m. Math with Professor Fergus Dunbroch

2:00 to 3:00 p.m. English with Professor Elinor Dunbroch

5:00 to 6:00 p.m. Supper in the cafeteria

10:30 p.m. Curfew

**Thursday**

9:00 to 10:00 a.m. Breakfast in the cafeteria

10:00 to 11:00 a.m. English with Professor Elinor Dunbroch

11:00 to 12:00 a.m. History with Professor Elsa Frost

12:00 a.m. to 1:00 p.m. Lunch in the cafeteria

1:00 to 2:00 p.m. Science with Professor Kristoff Lancaster

2:00 to 3:00 p.m. Math with Professor Fergus Dunbroch

5:00 to 6:00 p.m. Supper in the cafeteria

10:30 p.m. Curfew

**Friday**

9:00 to 10:00 a.m. Breakfast in the cafeteria

10:00 to 11:00 a.m. Math with Professor Fergus Dunbroch

11:00 to 12:00 a.m. History with Professor Elsa Frost

12:00 a.m. to 1:00 p.m. Lunch in the cafeteria

1:00 to 2:00 p.m. English with Professor Elinor Dunbroch

2:00 to 3:00 p.m. Science with Professor Kristoff Lancaster

5:00 to 6:00 p.m. Supper in the cafeteria

12:00 p.m. Curfew

**Saturday**

9:00 to 10:00 a.m. Breakfast in the cafeteria

12:00 a.m. to 1:00 p.m. Lunch in the cafeteria

5:00 to 6:00 p.m. Supper in the cafeteria

12:00 p.m. Curfew

**Sunday**

9:00 to 10:00 a.m. Breakfast in the cafeteria

12:00 a.m. to 1:00 p.m. Lunch in the cafeteria

5:00 to 6:00 p.m. Supper in the cafeteria

12:00 p.m. Curfew

-Line break-

"Sweet, it's supper time!" Jamie exclaimed. "I'm starving."

"Me too." Fishlegs said. He and Jamie walked out of their dorm and headed towards the cafeteria.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Third person POV

Jill walked into the cafeteria with her best friend Lucy Atkinson. Lucy got in the line behind her. Jamie was in front of Jill, and Fishlegs was in front of Jamie.

"Hi Jamie." Jill said.

Jamie turned around to face her. "Hi Jill."

"Are you all organized?" Jill asked him.

"Yeah." He said.

"Good." Jill gave him a pleasant smile. She gestured to the girl next to her. She had fair skin, straight black hair that reached between her elbows and shoulders, and light brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of pale blue denim skinny jeans, a long sleeved dark blue shirt with black stripes, and a pair of black Converse high tops with white laces. The jeans had dark wash creases, a zip fly, rivets, and worn paneling on the thighs and lower legs. The shirt stopped at the beginning of the waistband of the jeans. She wore a black woven belt all the way around the waistband of the jeans. "Jamie, this is my best friend, Lucy Atkinson. She's the same age as us, and she is from Toronto."

"Hi." Lucy waved to Jamie.

"It's nice to meet you." Jamie said.

"You too." Lucy said. "Where are you from?"

"Manhattan, New York." Jamie said.

"I am so rude!" Jamie suddenly said to Fishlegs. "I didn't ask you where you were from when we met."

"It's all right." Fishlegs said. "You would have been able to tell I'm American. I don't have an English accent, and I sound different from Jill and Lucy."

"He's from Chicago." Jill said.

The line moved up. Fishlegs was the next person to pick out his meal. He got baby back ribs, steamed baby carrots, fried chicken wings, spaghetti noodles with tomato sauce, and a blood bag to drink. He paid the lady at the cash register and got out of the line. The cafeteria staff wore black hairnets, black gloves, black aprons with the school crest at the top right corner over a blue long sleeved shirt, a pair of black pants, and a pair of black loafers.

Jamie got baby back ribs, fried chicken wings, spaghetti noodles with tomato sauce, boneless BBQ pork ribs, and a blood bag to drink. He paid the lady at the cash register and got out of the line.

Jill got Hawaiian pineapple glazed split ribs, baby corn, tortilla chips with salsa, steamed baby carrots, and a blood bag to drink. She paid the lady at the cash register and got out of the line.

Lucy got Hawaiian pineapple glazed split ribs, baby corn, spaghetti noodles with tomato sauce, tortilla chips with salsa, steamed baby carrots, and a blood bag to drink. She paid the lady at the cash register and got out of the line.

Fishlegs went and sat with his group of friends. Jamie sat at a table with Jill and Lucy.

"Are there any tests coming up soon?" Jamie asked Lucy.

She shook her head. "All our teachers said we have tests at the end of the month."

"They also said they'll give us test review sheets so we know what to study." Jill added.

"Okay. Good." Jamie said. "I do not want to write a test on my first day."

Jamie's POV

"What's it like to live in Manhattan?" Lucy asked me.

"Summers are hot, sometimes as high as 45 degrees celsius. The subway is very hot, but fortunately there is air conditioning in subway wagons. Winter is cold, below 0 degree Celsius with snow." I said. Vampires cannot feel extreme heat and cold, luckily. "There is food for everyone- low budget, high budget, average budget. My mom does her grocery shopping at Whole Foods and at The Emporium. There are a lot of amazing restaurants. My family eats out 2 nights a week, Monday and Thursday. No fast-food, but amazing cuisine in great restaurants. There are lots of great places to shop."

"Nice." Lucy said.

"What's Toronto like?" I asked her.

"The city has hidden pockets of history, like Ireland Park down by the water in the West End. There's a sculpture garden by St. James Cathedral that I need to go and take pictures in because it's just that fucking awesome. Toronto incorporates villages inside a large city. You can walk and experience different cultures within three blocks. There's green space close by even when the skyscrapers tower over it. People are endlessly friendly and willing to help- you just have to ask." Lucy replied. "There are some downsides, however, like our stupid bafoon of a mayor, Rob Ford."

"How long have you been best friends?" I asked Jill and Lucy.

"Since we were in diapers." Jill said.

"Nice." I said.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Monday morning...**_

Third person POV

Merida Dunbroch climbed the ladder to the top bunk of her best friend and roomate, Rapunzel Corona. She shook the 18 year old girl from Boston, Massachusetts with fair skin, straight mid-back length blonde hair, and emerald green eyes awake. "Wake up, Rapunzel! It's time to get dressed!"

Rapunzel opened her eyes to see Merida leaning over her. The 18 year old Scottish girl had fair skin, long red hair, and sky blue eyes. She was wearing the Arendelle Academy uniform for female students, which consisted of a black pleated skirt that reached her mid-thigh, a pair of black flats, a white dress shirt, and a black necktie with the school crest at the bottom. A brown one-shoulder strap bag was slung over her shoulder.

Merida got off the ladder. Rapunzel quickly flung aside her purple blanket. She had on a pink tank top and black and pink checkered pajama pants. She climbed down the ladder. Her barefoot form trudged across the dorm floor toward the closet. Her shirts and her uniform tie were on hangers. Her socks, shoes, and pants were on a rack below the hangers. The pants were folded. Next to the rack was a dirty clothes hamper. There was an empty empty zipped up suitcase, a pink one-shoulder strap bag, and an open cardboard box on the floor of the closet. Her textbooks were in that box. Her binder and pencil were in her bag.

Rapunzel grabbed her uniform and went to the bathroom. She took a shower and slipped on her uniform. She dried her hair then grabbed her brush from one of the drawers of the vanity in the bathroom. After making sure there wasn't a single knot in her hair, she put the brush back in the drawer and got dressed. She exited the bathroom.

Rapunzel took her textbooks out of her cardboard box and put them in her bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder. "Ready to go!"

-Line break-

Rapunzel and Merida walked into the cafeteria. Merida got in the lunch line behind Rapunzel.

The line moved up. Then it moved up again. It was Rapunzel's turn to get food. She got vanilla flavoured greek yogurt, a hard boiled egg, a cup of sliced watermelon, two small chocolate chip pancakes with honey, and a blood bag to drink.

Rapunzel paid the lady at the cash register and got out of the line. She waited for Merida to get her food.

Merida got scrambled eggs, three small chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup, two small hash browns, a cup of sliced watermelon, and a blood bag to drink. She paid the lady at the cash register and got out of the line.

Rapunzel and Merida sat down at a table with their boyfriends. Their boyfriends were the same age as them. Merida's boyfriend Hiccup was from London, England, and he had medium length light brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin. Rapunzel's boyfriend Jack Frost was the spitting image of Headmaster Frost. He was Hiccup's roomate and best friend.

Jack smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey Rapunzel."

Rapunzel smiled back. "Hey."

Hiccup smiled at his girlfriend. "Hi Merida."

Merida smiled back. "Hi."

"How'd you sleep last night?" Jack asked Rapunzel.

"Good." She replied.

"I did too." Hiccup said.

"So did I." Merida said.

"As did I." Jack said.

Soon breakfast was over. Everyone in the cafeteria put their trash away and headed to where they were supposed to go.

-Line break-

Professor Kristoff Lancaster was 36 in human years. He was from Toronto, Ontario. He had fair skin, blonde hair, and brown eyes. "All right everyone, let's do roll call! Grade 12 students first."

"Heather Atkinson."

"Here." An 18 year old girl with fair skin, black hair that fell to her mid-back in little ringlets, and light brown eyes said. She was Lucy's older sister.

Professor Lancaster marked off Heather's name.

"Rapunzel Corona."

"Here." Rapunzel said.

Professor Lancaster marked off Rapunzel's name.

"Merida Dunbroch."

"Here." Merida said.

Professor Lancaster marked off Merida's name.

"Jack Frost."

"Here." Jack said.

Professor Lancaster marked off Jack's name.

"Hiccup Haddock."

"Here." Hiccup said.

"Astrid Hofferson."

"Here." An 18 year old girl from London, England with fair skin, straight blonde hair that fell to her mid-back in a braid, and sky blue eyes said. She was Heather's roomate and best friend.

Professor Lancaster marked off Astrid's name.

"Snoutlout Jorgenson."

"Here." An 18 year old boy from London, England with fair skin, black hair, and sky blue eyes raised his hand. He was Hiccup's cousin and Heather's boyfriend.

Professor Lancaster marked off Snoutlout's name.

"Flynn Rider."

"Here." An 18 year old boy from Vancouver, British Columbia with fair skin, short brown hair that fell into his dark brown eyes, and a scruffy goatee said. He was Astrid's roomate and Snoutlout's best friend.

Professor Lancaster marked off Flynn's name.

"Now onto the grade 11 students." Professor Lancaster said.

"Esmeralda Cortez."

"Here." A 17 year old Spanish girl with tan skin, long wavy black hair, and emerald green eyes said. She wore golden hoop earrings and red lipstick. A white elastic headband was two inches back from her hairline, tucking her voluminous wavy hair in the back.

Professor Lancaster marked off Esmeralda's name.

"Audrey Emerson."

"Here." A 17 year old girl from Chicago with straight red hair that reached her mid-back, fair skin, and emerald green eyes said.

Professor Lancaster marked off Audrey's name.

"Once-ler MacRae."

"Here." A 17 year old boy from Beverly Hills, California with brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes said. He was Audrey's boyfriend.

Professor Lancaster marked off Once-ler's name.

"Now onto the grade 10 students." Professor Lancaster said.

"Lucy Atkinson."

"Here." Lucy said.

Professor Lancaster marked off Lucy's name.

"Jamie Bennett."

"Here." Jamie said.

"Jamie is the new student. Let's welcome him to the class." Professor Lancaster said.

"Welcome, Jamie." The class chorused.

Professor Lancaster marked off Jamie's name.

"Jill Frost."

"Here." Jill said.

Professor Lancaster marked off Jill's name.

"Fishlegs Ingerman."

"Here." Fishlegs said.

Professor Lancaster marked off Fishlegs' name.

"Ruffnut Thornston."

"Here." A 15 year old girl from London, England with fair skin, blonde hair that fell to her back in a ponytail, and sky blue eyes said.

Professor Lancaster marked off Ruffnut's name.

"Tuffnut Thornston."

"Here." A 15 year old boy from London, England with fair skin, blonde hair that fell to his back in a ponytail, and sky blue eyes said. He was Ruffnut's identical twin brother.

Professor Lancaster marked off Tuffnut's name.

"And finally, the grade 9 students." Professor Lancaster said.

"Penny Forrester."

"Here." A 14 year old girl from Scotland with fair skin, straight shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes said. She rooms with Rufnut.

Professor Lancaster marked off Penny's name.

"Danny Gallagher."

"Here." A 14 year old boy from Chicago with fair skin, brown hair, and blue eyes said. He is Tuffnut's roomate.

Professor Lancaster marked off Danny's name.

"Wilbur Robinson."

"Here." A 14 year old boy from Chicago with fair skin, black hair, and chocolate brown eyes said. He rooms with Once-ler and is best friends with Danny.

Professor Lancaster marked off Wilbur's name. "All right, everyone is here."

"Today we will be starting a new section in our biology unit." Professor Lancaster said. "Sexual reproduction. Now, I know that before you all came to our lovely school, you learned about sexual reproduction in humans because you went to a human school. But today, we will be learning about sexual reproduction in vampires."

"A male vampire can get a female human pregnant as long as they bite her and wait for her to turn into a vampire after engaging in sex. It takes four days for a human to turn into a vampire. A female vampire can get pregnant by a male human without having to bite him and wait for him to turn into a vampire before engaging in sex. Vampire females, unlike human females, do not experience the menstrual cycle. The earliest sign of pregnancy in a female vampire is bloodlust once every hour of the day. Later on, they will experience all the signs of a human pregnancy, such as increased abdomen size and morning sickness."

"A baby born from a vampire and a human is known as a Hybrid. Hybrids are half vampire and half human. They are outlawed by vampire society. If a woman, either a human or a vampire, becomes pregnant with a Hybrid, they will have to terminate the pregnancy, and if they don't, they will be put to death."

"Two vampires are capable of producing a baby. A baby born from two vampire parents is known as a Pureblood. Everyone in this school is a Pureblood. A human child is called a fetus until it is born, then it is known as a baby. A Pureblood vampire child is called a Geusumi until it is born, then it is known as a Pureblood vampire baby. A Hybrid child is called a Hatsumai until it is born, then it is known as a Hybrid."

"Human females who are bitten by a male vampire but not turned are known as Kaosumis. Male vampires obviously only bite Kaosumis when they just want blood. They do not form a relationship with them, sexual or otherwise. There is no name for a male human bitten by a female vampire and not turned."

"No female vampire should have to choose between her own life or the life of her child, and no male vampire should have to choose between the life of his child or the life of his significant other, so I am going to teach you how to prevent creating Hybrids. In other words, I'm going to teach you safe sex. But, before that, you have to know the basics of sex."

"Tuffnut, let me ask you something." Professor Lancaster eyed Tuffnut. "What qualities are you attracted to in a potential mate?"

"Vampire or human?" Tuffnut asked.

"Both." Professor Lancaster replied.

"I like a vampire girl to be sultry." Tuffnut said. "I like it when a human girl is intelligent and vunerable."

"Vunerable?" Professor Lancaster asked. "How so?"

"What does this have to do with sex?" Wilbur asked.

"Every animal on the planet attracts mates with the goal of reproduction. Frogs swell their bodies. Male gorillas beat their chests. A male lobster rises up on the tips of his legs and snaps his claws, demanding female attention. Attraction is the first element of animal reproduction, humans and vampires included." Professor Lancaster replied.

"Ruffnut, why don't you give us your list?"

"I like guys- both human and vampire- to be wealthy and have a tendency to get into trouble." Ruffnut said. "A stereotype of a lot of girls is that they like to be protected. I don't fit into that stereotype. I like to be the protector, not the protected."

"The problem with attraction, my dear sister, is not knowing if it will be returned." Tuffnut said to Ruffnut.

"Excellent point." Professor Lancaster said. "Now, Tuffnut, answer the question I asked you before Wilbur asked me what it had to do with sex."

"Humans are vunerable because they're capable of being hurt, both emotionally and physically." Tuffnut said. "Vampires are capable of being hurt too, but they have a higher tolerance of physical pain than humans do."

"The complexity of attraction- and reproduction- is what sets humans and vampires apart from other species." Professor Lancaster said. "Before sex comes attraction, but after attraction comes body language. You have to communicate "I'm interested" to a potential mate, only not in so many words."

"All right, Tuffnut, let's say you're at a party off campus. You've found a human girl who fits your profile- intelligent and vunerable. How do you let her know you're interested?"

"If she's with a group, I single her out." Tuffnut said. "If she's not with a group, I initiate a conversation."

"How do you know if she's game?"

"I study her. I figure out what she's thinking and feeling. I have to do that the hard way, because I don't have any cool powers like mind reading." Tuffnut said. "She's not going to come right out and tell me what she's thinking and feeling, which is why I have to pay attention. Does she turn her body toward mine? Does she hold my eyes, then look away? Does she bite her lip and play with her hair? If she does, she's game."

"Very good!" Professor Lancaster said.

"Now that we've covered attraction and body language, we can talk about the basics of sex." Professor Lancaster said.

"Sexual reproduction is a union that results in increasing genetic diveristy of offspring. Fertilization involves the fusion of two gametes and the restoration of the orginal number of chromosomes. We covered genetics in the previous section of this unit, so you know what I mean when I say gametes and chromosomes." Professor Lancaster said.

"After several years, the sex organs in a young human or vampire develop further to maturity and they become sexually mature. At this point, they are ready to mate. Individuals meet and carry out copulation." Professor Lancaster said. "The male reproductive system contains two main divisions: the penis and the testes, the latter of which is where sperm are produced. Both of these organs are outside the adbominal cavity."

"The female reproductive system contains two main divisions: the vagina and the uterus, which act as the receptacle for the sperm, and the ovaries, which produce the female's ova. All of these parts are internal. The vagaina is attached to the uterus through the cervix, while the uterus is attached to ovaries via the fallopian tubes. At certain intervals, the ovaries relase an ovum, which passes through the fallopian tubes into the uterus." Professor Lancaster said.

"Now that you know about the basics of sex, it's time to learn about safe sex." Professor Lancaster said. "Condoms and birth control are just as effective in preventing pregnancies in humans as they are in preventing pregnancies in vampires. Thanks to health class in human school and the mainstream media, you know how to put on a condom and use birth control, and about the different kids of birth control, so I don't have to get into that."

"Vampires are not capable of getting STIs, but they are capable of getting pregnant." Professor Lancaster said. "If you're not ready to have a child, don't have sex. Abstience is the only guarenteed way to prevent a pregnancy."

"And that, folks, is the end of our biology unit."

The bell rang, signalling the end of the class. Everyone put their stuff away, got out of their seats, and left Professor Lancaster's classroom.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rapunzel's POV

I walked into Professor Dunbroch's class with Jack, Merida, and Hiccup. We took a seat in the middle row of the classroom. Jack was on the left side of me, Merida was on the right side of me, and Hiccup was next to Merida. Each row had four desks.

Professor Dunbroch was 37 in human years. She wore the Arendelle Academy uniform for female teachers, which consisted of a pair of black flats, and a knee-length blue dress with a black blazer without buttons over it, with the school crest on the right side of the blazer. She had fair skin, long brown hair with a grey streak that was styled in a braid, and brown eyes.

Professor Dunbroch did the roll call and then started her lesson.

"Today we will be finishing our unit on supernatural beings." Professor Dunbroch said. "We have covered everything but witches, so today, we will be talking about witches."

"A witch is someone who practices magic. The popular icon of a witch is an ugly old woman riding across the sky on her magic broomstick and wearing a pointed hat. There is an element of truth behind the image. Witches did ride brooms, after a fashion, the brooms were magic, in a way, and the pointed hat was the mildest of the punishments inflicted on them for their activities!"

"Europeans believed witches were evil and hunted them. During the time leading up to the witch hunt in Europe, the staple bread was made with rye. In a small town where the bread was fresh baked this was just fine, but as Europe began to urbanize and the bread took more time to get from bakery to grocer, the rye bread began to host a mold called "ergot". Ergot, in high doses, can be lethal, a fact that led to the rise in popularity of wheat bread, which is resistant to ergot mold."

"In smaller doses, ergot is a powerful hallucinogenic drug. And because the enjoyment of such things is not confined to this age alone, it became quite popular among those who were inclined towards herbalism and folk cures. It is the inevitable central ingredient in the ointment that witches rubbed their flying broomsticks with."

"When ergot is eaten, there is the risk of death, but when absorbed through the thin tissues of the female genitals, the hallucinogenic effects were more pronounced with less ill effects. The modern image of a witch riding a broomstick was inspired by the sight of a woman rubbing herself on the drug coated smooth stick of her broom, writhing in the throes of hallucinations. To her unsophisticated neighbors, such a sight would have been terrifying. The lack of an equivalent mechanism for men is one reason why "witchcraft" was seen as a predominantly female phenomenon."

"The first stories of "flying ointments" were recorded in the early 1400s. In those cases, mention was made only that the witches dreamt they were flying. Watched all night long, the witches were not seen to actually leave, but would awake with lurid stories of far away gatherings."

"While the forged "grimoires" produced by the clergy prosecutors wove lurid tales of the boiled fat of a child as the central ingredient of the flying potion, the reality is that the concoction was based on easily available herbs such as aconite, nightshade, belladonna, alcohol, and of course, ergot. The clergy, eager to so horrify the masses as to remove all resistance to the abuses of the Inquisition cast all witches as a threat to the children."

"This myth of using a child's fat for a flying potion has no basis in historical fact, but persists to this very day. Of all the folk drugs available to the witches, ergot was the most powerful, and the most dangerous. In use as a hallucinogen it was absorbed through the skin, most quickly through the thin tissues of the female genitals. "Flying ointment" was administered by rubbing it on a smooth wooden pole such as a broomstick, and then "riding" the pole."

"Christianity, or any other varation thereof, has been the most dominant religion in human history. Witchcraft was hated by the Christians. They considered witches as diabolical and evil. They thought they were in consort with Satan, the Devil. Witchcraft isn't inherently bad, rather it is some of the practitioners of the craft that give it its bad name."

"Witches do not worship, or even believe in, Satan. If you do wrong, you cannot say "the Devil made me do it! "or pass the blame onto someone else. It is therefore up to you to put the wrong you have done, right again."

"There are certain tenets of traditional Christianity that do not play a role in witchcraft. One of these is the concept of Grace. In Christianity, Grace is defined as the undeserved favor given to us from God or mercy granted to us that we are not worthy to receive. Witches do not consider themselves unworthy or undeserving of anything. They are not separate from the divine, but rather, they are co-creators with the divine. They view divinity as both imminent- within them- and transcendant- around, above, or below them. The concept of Grace does not play a role in their belief system."

"Other Christian concepts are Sin and Salvation. In Christianity, Sin is anything you do that separates you from God, such as breaking the 10 Commandments or doing anything that the Bible says not to do. Those who commit sin are estranged from God until they refrain from sin and return to God. Christian theology teaches that we are all born as sinners, and will suffer punishment in Hell unless we accept Salvation by becoming subservient to Jesus Christ."

"In witchcraft, the ideas of Sin and Salvation do not play a role. They do not need to be redeemed or saved, because they are not in peril. They do not believe in Satan, nor is there anything in their belief system stating that they are inclined to sin. They do not need an intermediary to connect with the divine. They are Priestess and Priest, and they have divinity within them. The spirituality of witchcraft is based on direct experience with the divine, rather than Faith."

"Other Christian concepts such as Evil, Judgment and Scripture, also do not play a role in witchcraft. We have the capacity to do evil acts, but the concept of a supreme evil being does not exist in witchcraft. Evil is not an absolute power, but a choice that one makes. In traditional Christianity, Judgment is the belief that one day you will stand before God and give an account of the deeds of your life, and by those deeds you will either go to Heaven or be condemned to Hell. Witches do not embrace this belief. Many of them believe in reincarnation, which teaches that we may experience many lifetimes after this one."

"Actions have consequences, but there is no final judgment of deeds in witchcraft. Regarding scripture, they do not have a holy book of rules handed down to us from on high. Their inspiration comes from nature and their personal connection to the divine. They do not live their lives according to the Bible. It is not final authority for them, and has no influence in their lives."

Rapunzel's POV

"I am going to give you a project." Professor Dunbroch told the class. "It is worth 10 percent of your final mark. In groups, write a report on a supernatural being. I will be assigning the groups, and the supernatural being."

"Jill, Lucy, Fishlegs, and Jamie, you will do your report on witches, since Jamie was not here when we talked about all the other supernatural beings."

"Rapunzel, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup, you will do your report on the banshee."

"Astrid, Snoutlout, Flynn, and Esmeralda, you will do your report on Allicanto."

"Audrey, Once-ler, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, you will do your report on the werewolf."

"Penny, Danny, and Wilbur, you will do your report on Futakuchi-onna."

The bell rang, signalling the end of class.

"Next class, go to the library and get started on your reports." Professor Dunbroch said as everyone put their things away and left the classroom.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rapunzel's POV

After lunch, I walked into Professor Frost's class with Jack, Merida, and Hiccup. We took a seat in the middle row of the classroom. Jack was on the left side of me, Merida was on the right side of me, and Hiccup was next to Merida. Each row had four desks.

Professor Frost was 36 in human years, just like Headmaster Frost. She had fair skin, straight brown hair that reached her shoulders, and brown eyes. A noticeable beauty mark was under her right eye. **(1)**

Professor Frost did the roll call.

"Heather Atkinson."

"Here."

"Rapunzel Corona."

"Here."

"Merida Dunbroch."

"Here."

"Jack Frost."

"Here."

"Hiccup Haddock."

"Here."

"Astrid Hofferson."

"Here."

"Snoutlout Jorgenson."

"Here."

"Flynn Rider."

"Here."** (2)**

Eventually, Professor Frost had called everyone's names.

Third person POV

Professor Frost began her lesson. "Today we will be finishing our unit on famous vampires with a discussion on Count Dracula."

"Pureblood vampire Vlad Dracula was born in 1462 in Transylvania, to Ingrid and Henry Dracula, in Castle Dracula. Because vampires could not walk around in daylight at that time, he and his parents hunted for blood in the cover of the night. On his 14th birthday, a male vampire hunter killed Vlad's parents. He killed the vampire hunter by snapping his neck. After his parents' deaths, Vlad started calling himself Count Dracula."

"He lived alone in Castle Dracula for many years, until a human woman named Victoria Davenport came to the castle seeking employment. Dracula thought she was quite beautiful and could not refuse her request. He employed her as his castle maid- meaning she was in charge of cleaning the castle."

"Dracula ended up falling for Victoria, and she fell for him too, but Dracula knew he could not be with her unless he turned her into a vampire. He did. The two of them never officially married, because vampires were not allowed on church grounds, but he called her his wife nevertheless. After many years of happy marriage, they had a daughter named Mavis." **(3)**

"When a vampire turns 13, they are considered old enough to hunt on their own. Mavis went hunting on her own one night and was spotted by a vampire hunter." Professor Frost used her ice powers to make an image of a female figure walking in the woods and a male figure spotting her.

"The vampire hunter stabbed her in the heart with a stake and hung her from a tree using a makeshift noose he made out of vines."

Jack got the class' attention. "Just like this." He used his ice powers to make an image of a female figure hung from a tree with a vine. **(4)**

"Yes, just like that." Professor Frost gave her son a small smile, even though she was annoyed with him for interrupting her lesson.

"Dracula and Victoria hunted in a forest far away from Castle Dracula, so they had no clue that Mavis was dead. They returned to the castle and waited for her to return there as well. They were worried when she didn't return. Victoria sent Dracula to look for Mavis. He found his dead daughter hung from a tree and found the vampire hunter digging a grave using his bare hands. Before the hunter finished digging, the Count killed him by snapping his neck."

"The Count returned to Castle Dracula and gave Victoria the news. She was devastated. The two of them didn't want to continue living without their daughter, so the next morning, they committed suicide by walking into the sunlight. The exact date of the Count and Victoria's deaths are unknown, but the year is. They died in 1662."

"I am going to give you a project." Professor Frost told the class. "It is worth 10 percent of your final mark. In groups, write a report on a famous vampire. I will be assigning the groups, and the vampire."

"Jill, Lucy, Fishlegs, and Jamie, you will do your report on Dracula, since Jamie was not here when we talked about all the other famous vampires."

"Rapunzel, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup, you will do your report on Peter Plogojowitz."

"Astrid, Snoutlout, Flynn, and Esmeralda, you will do your report on Jure Grando."

"Audrey, Once-ler, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, you will do your report on Sava Savanovic."

"Penny, Danny, and Wilbur, you will do your report on Elizabeth Bathory."

The bell rang, signalling the end of class.

"Next class, go to the library and get started on your reports." Professor Frost said as everyone put their things away and left the classroom.

-Line break-

Merida's POV

I walked into my next class with Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup. We took a seat in the middle row of the classroom. Jack was on the left side of me, Hiccup was on the right side of me, and Rapunzel was next to Jack. Each row had four desks.

My father, Professor Fergus Dunbroch, the husband of Professor Elinor Dunbroch, was 40 in human years. He had fair skin, red hair, a beard, and sky blue eyes.

Professor Dunbroch did the roll call.

"Heather Atkinson."

"Here."

"Rapunzel Corona."

"Here."

"Merida Dunbroch."

"Here."

"Jack Frost."

"Here."

"Hiccup Haddock."

"Here."

"Astrid Hofferson."

"Here."

"Snoutlout Jorgenson."

"Here."

"Flynn Rider."

"Here."

Eventually, Professor Dunbroch had called everyone's names.

"All right, class, today we will be finishing the worksheets we started on Friday." Professor Dunbroch said. "Or, in the case of Jamie, starting. The worksheet is due tomorrow, so if you don't finish it in class, you will have to do it for homework. Get to work!"

I continued working on my worksheet from where I left off. Eventually I had finished it. Yay! No homework!

The bell rang, signalling the end of this class, and the end of the school day.

**Author's notes:**

**(1) I know that's not what she actually looks like, but because I made Headmaster Frost look like Jack, I had to make Elsa look like Jill for the sake of the plot.**

**(2) In chapter 3, I had said that Flynn was Astrid's roomate. I had actually meant to say boyfriend. Whoops!**

**(3) There are no parallels of the Mavis Elsa talked about and the character in Hotel Transylvania, other than being a vampire and being Dracula's daughter. Dracula is different from his character in Bram Stoker's novel. His first name is the same name of the person who inspired the character, Vlad the Impaler.**

**(4) There was NO WAY I was taking away Elsa's ice powers just because I changed her appearance. In this story, vampires get their powers from their parents. Headmaster Frost can read minds, which is why Jill can read minds, and Elsa has ice powers, which is why Jack has ice powers.**

**Please review this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**The next day...**_

Third person POV

Jamie, Jill, Lucy, and Fishlegs walked to the library for History class. There was a sign on the wall on the left side of the door that read _Anna Lancaster, Librarian_.

Jill opened the door. Jamie, Lucy, and Fishlegs followed her into the library. Jamie was amazed by just how many books were on the multiple bookshelves, and how many computers there were. This was the biggest library he had ever seen!

Some of the other students were on the computers, some were browsing the bookshelves, and some were sitting around the tables scattered around the library, reading books they had gotten off the bookshelves. Jill knew from previous reports they had done in History, English, and Science class that information needed to come from a variety of sources. You couldn't just use one Internet source, and you couldn't just use one book source either.

Jill walked up to the librarian's desk. Mrs. Lancaster was the same age as her husband. She had blue eyes, straight strawberry blonde hair with a single platinum blonde streak that fell to her mid-back in a braid, and fair skin. She wore the Arendelle Academy uniform for female teachers, which consisted of a pair of black flats, and a knee-length blue dress with a black blazer without buttons over it, with the school crest on the right side of the blazer. "Hello Mrs. Lancaster. Could you please help us with something?"

"Of course!" Mrs. Lancaster said. "What do you need?"

"We're doing a report on Count Vlad Dracula for History class." Jamie said. "Could you please tell us where to find books on him?"

"Go to the D section." Mrs. Lancaster said. "There's all kinds of books on Count Dracula in the D section. Don't use the novel _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker for your report."

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Read it and you'll see." Mrs. Lancaster said.

Jamie, Jill, Fishlegs, and Lucy headed to the D section. They browsed through the bookshelves in that section for any book containing the word "Dracula".

Jill got a brown leather bound book entitled _The Diary Of Count Vlad Dracula_ off a bookshelf. Jamie got Bram Stoker's novel _Dracula _off a bookshelf.

The group walked to a table close to the D section and sat down.

"Let's see if this book is as bad as Mrs. Lancaster said it was." Jamie flipped to the first page of Bram Stoker's novel _Dracula. _"_Dracula_, a novel by Bram Stoker. Publication date: May 26, 1897. ISBN number: 9780939495436."

Jamie flipped to the second page. He read out loud. "Jonathan Harker, a young English lawyer, was headed to Castle Dracula in the Eastern European country of Transylvania to conclude a real estate transaction with a nobleman named Count Dracula."

"As he made his way through the picturesque countryside, the local peasants warned him about his destination, giving him crucifixes and other charms against evil, and uttering strange words that Harker later translated into "vampire." Frightened, but no less determined, Harker met the Count's carriage as planned. The journey to the castle was harrowing, and the carriage was nearly attacked by angry wolves along the way."

"Upon arriving at the crumbling old castle, Harker found that the elderly Dracula is a well educated and hospitable gentleman. After only a few days, however, Harker made the realization that he was a prisoner in the castle."

"The more Harker investigated the nature of his confinement, the more uneasy he became. He realized that the Count possessed supernatural powers and diabolical ambitions. One evening, Harker was nearly attacked by three beautiful and seductive female vampires, but the Count staved them off, telling the vampires that Harker belonged to him. Fearing for his life, Harker attempted to escape from the castle by climbing down the walls."

"Meanwhile, in England, Harker's fiancée, Mina Murray, corresponded with her friend Lucy Westenra. Lucy had received marriage proposals from three men—Dr. John Seward, Arthur Holmwood, and an American named Quincey Morris. Though saddened by the fact that she must reject two of these suitors, Lucy accepted Holmwood's proposal."

"Mina visited Lucy at the seaside town of Whitby. A Russian ship wrecked on the shore near the town with all its crew missing and its captain dead. The only sign of life aboard was a large dog that bound ashore and disappeared into the countryside; the only cargo was a set of fifty boxes of earth shipped from Castle Dracula. Not long after, Lucy suddenly began sleepwalking."

"One night, Mina found Lucy in the town cemetery and believed she saw a dark form with glowing red eyes bending over Lucy. Lucy became pale and ill, and she had two tiny red marks at her throat, for which neither Dr. Seward nor Mina were able to account . Unable to arrive at a satisfactory diagnosis, Dr. Seward sent for his old mentor, Professor Van Helsing."

"Suffering from brain fever, Harker reappeared in the city of Buda-Pest. Mina went to join him. Van Helsing arrived in Whitby, and, after his initial examination of Lucy, ordered that her chambers be covered with garlic. For a time, this effort seemed to stave off Lucy's illness. She began to recover, but her mother, unaware of the garlic's power, unwittingly removed the odiferous plants from the room, leaving Lucy vulnerable to further attack."

"Seward and Van Helsing spent several days trying to revive Lucy, performing four blood transfusions. Their efforts ultimately came to nothing. One night, the men momentarily let down their guard, and a wolf broke into the Westenra house. The shock gave Lucy's mother a fatal heart attack, and the wolf attacked Lucy, killing her."

"After Lucy's death, Van Helsing led Holmwood, Seward, and Quincey Morris to her tomb. Van Helsing convinced the other men that Lucy had been transformed into a vampire like Dracula. The men remained unconvinced until they saw Lucy preying on a defenseless child, which convinced them that she must be destroyed. They agreed to follow the ritual of vampire slaying to ensure that Lucy's soul would return to eternal rest."

"While Lucy slept, Holmwood plunged a wooden stake through her heart. The men then cut off her head and stuffed her mouth with garlic. After this deed was done, they pledged to destroy Dracula himself."

"Now married, Mina and Jonathan returned to England and joined forces with the others. Mina helped Van Helsing collect the various diary and journal entries that Harker, Seward, and the others had written, attempting to piece together a narrative that will lead them to the Count . Learning all they could of Dracula's affairs, Van Helsing and his band tracked down the boxes of earth that the Count used as a sanctuary during the night from Dracula's castle."

"Their efforts seemed to be going well, but then one of Dr. Seward's mental patients, Renfield, let Dracula into the asylum where the others were staying, allowing the Count to prey upon Mina."

"As Mina began the slow change into a vampire, the men sterilized the boxes of earth, forcing Dracula to flee to the safety of his native Transylvania. The men pursued the Count , dividing their forces and tracking him across land and sea. Van Helsing took Mina with him, and they cleansed Castle Dracula by killing the three female vampires and sealing the entrances with sacred objects. The others caught up with the Count just as he was about to reach his castle, and Jonathan and Quincey used knives to destroy him."

Jamie closed the book. "Mrs. Lancaster was right. This novel is complete bullshit!"

"Well, except for the part about the Count being a vampire and living in a castle in Translyvania." Fishlegs said. "But besides that, it's totally fictional. All of the characters were made up, even the Count's character, because Bram Stoker obviously didn't know a thing about him."

"Well, of course not. He was human. Humans don't know anything about vampires. They use the media to learn about them. But most of what they learn isn't true." Jill said. "I don't know who Bram Stoker heard about Vlad Dracula from, but whoever it was, they were WAY wrong."

"We can't use this novel as a source." Lucy said.

"Yes we can." Jamie said. "We can talk about how wrong it is."

"I supposed you have a point." Lucy said.

Lucy picked up _The Diary Of Count Vlad Dracula_. She opened the book and read from the first page. "Dear Diary, my name is Vlad Dracula. I was born in 1462 in Transylvania, to Ingrid and Henry Dracula, in Castle Dracula."

"This is the original diary of the Count!" Lucy exclaimed.

"How can you tell?" Jamie asked her.

"I have the power to tell who has written a diary, and how old the diary is, by touching it." She replied. "It's not the greatest power, but it's not entirely useless either."

"Most diaries are pretty old, so people read the original and then copy them to the best of their ability." Lucy said.

"The Count died in 1662, so this diary is 352 years or 3.52 centuries old." Lucy said. She flipped to the next page and continued reading.

"I am a Pureblood vampire. This means that both of my parents are vampires. A male vampire can get a female human pregnant as long as they bite her and wait for her to turn into a vampire before engaging in sexual intercourse. A female vampire can get pregnant by a male human without having to bite him and wait to him to turn into a vampire before engaging in sexual intercourse. Vampire females, unlike human females, do not experience the menstrual cycle. The earliest sign of pregnancy in a female vampire is bloodlust once every hour of the day. Later on, they will experience all the signs of a human pregnancy."

Lucy flipped to the next page and continued reading.

"A baby born from a vampire and a human is known as a Hybrid. Hybrids are half vampire and half human. They are outlawed by vampire society. If a woman, either a human or a vampire, becomes pregnant with a Hybrid, they will have to terminate the pregnancy, and if they do not, they will be put to death."

Lucy flipped to the next page and continued reading.

"Two vampires are capable of producing a baby. A baby born from two vampire parents is known as a Pureblood. My parents and I are purebloods. A Pureblood vampire child is called a Geusumi until it is born, then it is known as a Pureblood vampire baby. A Hybrid child is called a Hatsumai until it is born, then it is known as a Hybrid."

Lucy flipped to the next page and continued reading.

"Human females who are bitten by a male vampire but not turned are known as Kaosumis. Male vampires only bite Kaosumis when they just want blood. They do not form a relationship with them, sexual or otherwise. There is no name for a male human bitten by a female vampire and not turned. Farewell for now, Vlad Dracula."

Lucy flipped to the next page and continued reading. "Dear Diary, this night is officially the worst night of my life. It was my 14th birthday. Mama, Papa, and I ate a cake Mama had baked this afternoon. Mama bakes good cakes. As of now, vampires cannot go out in daylight. They have to stay inside and seal off their windows so now sunlights go in. Maybe someday, vampires will be able to walk around in the daylight."

Lucy flipped to the next page and continued reading.

"After the sun went down, we went hunting in the woods for blood. My parents were killed by a vampire hunter. This was the first time I had ever seen one. I had heard stories from my parents, but I never thought I would encounter one. The hunter killed my parents by driving wooden stakes through their hearts. That is the most effective way to kill a vampire. The vampire hunter was male. I killed him by snapping his neck. I hope I never see another vampire hunter. Farewell for now, Vlad Dracula."

Lucy flipped to the next page and continued reading. "Dear Diary, I am now going to start calling myself Count Dracula. The castle is now mine. Today is my 23rd birthday. I baked myself a cake this afternoon, using Mama's recipe. Every birthday after my 14th has been lonely. I hope I will find myself a companion one day. Farewell for now, Count Dracula."

Lucy flipped to the next page and continued reading. "Deary Diary, I turned 26 today. I baked myself a cake this afernoon, using Mama's recipe. I went hunting after the sun went down, then returned to Castle Dracula. At 10:00 that night, there was a knock on the door. I answered the door to find myself face to face with a human woman. She said her name was Victoria Davenport, and that she was seeking employment. She was so beautiful. I could not refuse her request, so I employed her as my castle maid. She will now be in charge of cleaning my castle. I will try my best to keep the fact that I am a vampire a secret from her. Farewell for now, Count Dracula."

Lucy flipped to the next page and continued reading. "Dear Diary, it has been a year since Victoria Davenport came into my life. I am not lonely anymore. I have fallen for her, and she has fallen for me. I know I cannot be with her unless I turn her into a vampire. Tonight, instead of going hunting, I will drink Victoria's blood and turn her into a vampire. Farewell for now, Count Dracula."

Lucy flipped to the final page. "This is the final page of the Count's diary."

"Dear Diary, I will not be able to write in you after today, as there are no more pages. I have been alive for many years. I turned Victoria into a vampire. The two of us are not officially married, but I call her my wife. We have daughter named Mavis. She is now old enough to go hunting on her own. Tonight, she will do just that. I hope she does not run into any vampire hunters. Farwell forever, Count Dracula."

"We can use this." Fishlegs said. "It's all factual information."

Jill wrote some notes in her notebook. Then she put her pencil down. "We have enough book sources. Let's find some Internet sources now."

The group returned the books to their shelves before going over to the computers. Jill got in the computer chair, while the other group members gathered around her in red chairs. She put her pencil and notebook on the computer desk beside her.

Jill went on Google and typed _Noxu Kizera_ in the search box. She clicked on the only link visible. It took her to a memoir site of every dead vampire. An American vampire created this site a month after the invention of the Internet. He only let vampires know about it.

In the search box on the website, Jill typed _Mavis Dracula_. Her memoir immediately came up.

"Little is known about Mavis Dracula. She was the daughter of Count Vlad Dracula and Victoria Dracula. Mavis did not keep a diary, and neither did her mother, but her father did; however, he did not keep track of dates in his diary. But it is a known fact that Mavis was 13 when she died, because when a vampire turns 13, they are considered old enough to hunt on their own, and Mavis was killed on her first hunting trip. She was killed by a vampire hunter. After years of research on vampire hunter families, vampire historian Charles Patterson found out that the name of the vampire hunter who killed her was Johnathan Pierce. Johnathan Pierce died 20 years after the death of Mavis Dracula. Charles Patterson is alive and well, but he has stopped working as a historian and pursued a career as a painter."

Jill wrote some notes in her notebook. Then she put her pencil down. The bell rang.

Jill ripped some pages out of her notebook and handed them to Lucy. "I've got the rough draft of the report started. I also recorded the address of the website we found Mavis' memoir on. I've got to meet Astrid and Esmeralda here after school today for a student council meeting, so how about you, Jamie, and Fishlegs finish the rough draft after school in our dorm, and then give me the finished rough draft so I can proofread it and start the good copy tomorrow after school in our dorm?"

"Sounds good." Lucy said. "And how about Fishlegs and Jamie finish the good copy in their dorm and I do the bibliography?"

"Okay by me." Jamie said.

"That's fine by me." Fishlegs said.

"Sounds good." Jill said. "Make sure to do the bibliography in MLA Chicago Style format!"

"I know, I know." Lucy said. "On the first day of everyone's first year here, all the Professors told us that they want MLA Chicago Style format used for the bibliography in every single report we do for them."

Jill put her notebook and pencil in her bag and exited the library with Jamie, Lucy, and Fishlegs.

"What is Esmeralda's position on the student council?" Jamie asked Jill as the two of them plus Lucy and Fishlegs walked towards Professor Dunbroch's classroom.

"Voter." Jill replied. "Either Astrid or myself will make a motion at a meeting and she votes on whether or not to carry it."

"What's today's student council meeting going to be about?" Fishlegs asked her.

"We're going to plan how we want to decorate the gym for the Halloween dance at the end of the month." She said.

"How often are student council meetings?" Jamie asked Jill.

"Once a week, on this date, after school, until supper." Jill replied.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I had meant to say "it is currently October" in chapter 1 instead of "it is currently November". Whoops! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 7

Jack's POV

Tonight was the night of the Halloween dance. The gym looked fucking awesome! Black streamers were hung up on the walls, an orange Jack o' Lantern shaped disco ball that was hung on the ceiling lit up the dance floor, and the fog machine in the far corner of the gym had a purple spotlight in front of it, giving it a really cool effect. Vampires hate real pumpkins (we find the smell nasty), but plastic ones are perfectly fine.

Beside the entrance door of the gym (which was open) was a table borrowed from the cafeteria with orange Jack o' Lantern shaped paper plates with bat shaped cookies made from dark chocolate on them, a punch bowl full of blood, plastic cups, and a black cauldron filled with chocolate bars on it. Nothing with caramel, though. Vampires can't eat caramel. It hurts our fangs.

Beside the exit door of a gym was a photo booth. Professor Lancaster was taking pictures of students in their costumes. Humans believe that vampires can't see their reflection in the mirror and that they can't be seen on camera. That is not true.

On the stage, there was a stereo on a table borrowed from the cafeteria. The song Thriller by Michael Jackson was playing through the speakers.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

People were either getting their photos taken, snacking, or on the dance floor. Everyone on the dance floor was doing the Thriller dance. I could see a lot of cool costumes! Jamie was dressed as Count Dracula, complete with a black wig. Jill was dressed as a vampire rock star. She had on a sleevless black shirt with a pink zipper in the front and a pink long sleeved fishnet undershirt built in underneath, a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. Lucy was dressed as a vampire princess. She had on a knee-length red dress with black mesh-like stuff covering the bottom of the skirt, black stiletto heels, and red lipstick.

My girlfriend and our friends were over by the snacks.

Hiccup was dressed as a vampire version of a Viking. He had on a long sleeved green tunic, a pair of pants that were a darker green than the tunic, a brown fur vest, and a pair of brown fur boots. **(1)**

Merida was dressed as a cat. Her hair was down and flat-ironed. She had on a long sleeved black shirt, a pair of black leather pants, a pair of black stilettoes, and a black headband with black cat ears attached to it. A black cat tail was attached to the back of the pants, and around her neck was a black leather necklace with a silver bell attached to it. Her fangs really completed the look. A cat's teeth are pointy and sharp, just like a vampire's fangs.

"Who are you dressed as?" Merida asked me.

"Snow Miser, the main character of the book Winter Spirit by human author Claire Goulding." I replied. "My mom used to read me and Jill that book when we were little kids. The rest of the books she read to us were kids' books by vampire authors."

"What's Snow Miser about?" Merida asked me.

"Humans believe that there is a spirit called Snow Miser who brings winter to the world." I said. "In the book, only people who believe in him can see him. You know what's cool? He has the power to control snow, ice, and frost, just like my mom and I do!"

"You look great." Rapunzel said to me. She had chosen to go as a fox. Her costume was really simple. It consisted of an orange long sleeved knee-length dress with white faux fur at the top of the chest area with an orange tail that looked exactly like a fox's tail sewn to the back of the dress, a black headband with ears that looked exactly like a fox's ears attached to it, and black stilettoes. Her fangs really completed the look. A fox's teeth are pointy and sharp, just like a vampire's fangs.

"Thanks." I said. I had on a white long sleeved button down shirt underneath a brown cloak and a pair of tan pants. I wasn't wearing shoes. **(2)**

Rapunzel took a cup off the table the punch bowl was on and used the ladle to pour herself a cup. "I see Jamie is dressed as Dracula," she said, taking a quick glance at Jamie's costume. "He must have liked learning about him in History class."

"I guess so." Hiccup said.

"Points for Historical accuracy." Merida said. She took a cup off the table the punch bowl was on and used the ladle to pour herself a cup.

"How do you know it's historically accurate?" I asked her.

"My parents have a painting of the Count, which was painted by Victoria, hanging on the kitchen wall back at our house." She replied.

Hiccup and I took cookies and ate them. The girls drank all the blood in their cups.

"Let's go get our photos taken!" Rapunzel grabbed my right arm and dragged me towards the photo booth. Merida and Hiccup followed.

Hiccup's POV

"Hello Professor Lancaster." Rapunzel said. "We'd like a group photo taken of us, please."

"Step in the photo booth." Professor Lancaster said. We did just that.

Soon, three photos of us were printed out. The first one was of me with Jack's arm around Rapunzel's waist, Rapunzel's arm around Merida's waist, and Merida's arm around my waist, all of us smiling. The second one of was of Merida and Rapunzel on their knees, making their right hands resemble a claw and their facial expressions resemble a hissing cat, with me and Hiccup were standing in front of them with our tongues sticking out. The third one was of Jack and Rapunzel both kissing Merida on the cheek, their eyes screwed up in the epitome of friendship, while I rolled my eyes as if I couldn't believe how lame they were being.

"I love these photos!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she slipped the photo strips in her purple one-shoulder strap purse.

"Same!" Merida exclaimed. She slipped the photo strips in her light blue one-shoulder strap purse.

Jack and I slipped the photo strips in the pocket of our pants.

Merida's POV

The song Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen played through the stereo speakers. It isn't a Halloween song, but it's a lot of fun to dance to!

_Whoa-uh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-uh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time _

_Whooo!_

Me, my boyfriend, and our friends made our way on to the dance floor and began dancing.

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room, hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time _

_Whooo!_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

_Doesn't matter where_

_It's always a good time there_

_Doesn't matter when,_

_It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

Rapunzel's POV

Soon the dance ended. It was a blast!

**Author's notes:**

**(1) Hiccup's costume is the outfit that he wore in the movie How To Train Your Dragon.**

**(2) Jack's costume is one of the outfits he wore in the movie Rise Of The Guardians. The character he dressed up as is inspired by the song Snow Miser by FM Static and Jack Frost the winter spirit. I decided not to give his character a staff. The Winter Spirit is a made up book, and Claire Goulding is a made up author.**

**Please review this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rapunzel's POV

It was Saturday morning. Normally I would be sleeping in, but me, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup had scheduled a trip to a historical site not far from Arendelle Academy devoted to Peter Plogojowitz called The Peter Plogojowitz Historical Site. No humans know where the site is (or know that it exists). I didn't know where the site was until Professor Frost gave my group the address. We were going to this site so that we could get pictures to add to our report. I knew from previous reports I had done for various classes that pictures get you extra points.

My hair was styled in a high ponytail. I had on a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, a red and white plaid shirt with three quarter length sleeves, and a pair of red Converse high tops with white laces. I had my purple one-shoulder strap purse slung over my shoulder. I had the rough draft of the report Merida had written (complete with a bibliography done by Jack and Hiccup), my black digital camera, my drivers' license, my car keys, and money in my purse. When I had left home to go to Arendelle Academy when I was 14, my mom gave me a whole bunch of money. She's a doctor, so she's really rich. It's a common belief that vampires have no self control when it comes to blood. That is not true.

I had used up some of the money my mom gave me to buy my car. We're taking my car for our trip today. I was going to use the money for lunch, and in case my car needed gas.

Hiccup, Merida, and Jack have cars as well. The four of us plan to move into an apartment in London, England after graduation. We discussed the plan with our parents not long after we came up with it. They're fine with our plan.

I made my way over to Merida. "Merida." I gently shook her. No response.

"Merida." I gently shook her again. She grumbled and rotated her body to the other side of the bed.

Usually Merida's up before I am. I'm suprised she's not up yet.

"MERIDA, WAKE UP!"

My yell startled Merida, causing her to roll off the bed and fall on her ass. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good." I said with a smile.

"Now get dressed. It's time for breakfast. Then you, me, Jack, and Hiccup are hitting the road in my car for a trip to The Peter Plogojowitz Historical Site."

-Line break-

Merida came out of the restroom wearing a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, a pair of black Converse high tops, and a black and white plaid shirt with three quarter length sleeves. Her hair was in a low ponytail.

After breakfast in the cafeteria, me Jack, Merida, and Hiccup headed to the school parking lot. I unlocked my car. It's a red 2014 Ford Focus. I got in the drivers' seat and put my purse on the floor underneath my seat. Jack got in the passengers' seat. Merida and Hiccup got in the back seat.

Jack was wearing a blue hoodie with white frost designs on it, a pair of blue denim jeans, and a pair of solid white sneakers. Hiccup had on an unbuttoned brown leather jacket underneath a white t-shirt, a pair of blue denim jeans, and a pair of solid white sneakers.

After making sure it was safe to pull out onto the road, I exited the Arndelle Academy parking lot. I drove up the road a little bit until I reached a gate. A male blonde haired, fair skinned, blue eyed vampire who appeared to be Headmaster Frost's age appeared on the screen of the monitor on the right side of the gate. "Who are you?"

"We're students from Arendelle Academy." I said. "We're doing a report on Peter Plogojowitz for our History class. We need to get some photos for the report."

"Very well. Come in." The man's face dissapeared from the monitor and the gate opened.

I drove up a dirt road that led to a parking lot in front of a grey museum building. I found a spot and parked there.

Third person POV

The tour guide, Hans Stiles, had fair skin, red hair, and blue eyes. He led the group of vampires down the granite hallway. They stopped in front of a painting of the village of Kisolava, Serbia in the year 1725.

"In 1725, in the village of Kisolava, Serbia, a farmer by the name of Peter Plogojowitz died - but he didn't stay dead. Three days after his death, Peter returned from the grave, appearing before his son and demanding food. His son fed him, but the next night when Peter returned asking for more, the son refused him, so Peter left his boy. The next morning, the son was found dead, and after a few days, nine more people from the village were found dead. Before their death, each of these villagers complained of exhaustion and that they had lost large amounts of blood. They also all claimed to have dreamed of being visited by Peter."

Rapunzel took her camera out of her bag and took a picture of the painting.

Rapunzel grasped her camera tightly in her hand as Hans led the group to a painting of a perfeclty reserved corpse with a mouth covered in blood. "Greatly alarmed by these events, the parish priest wrote to the local magistrate, who passed on the news to a nearby commander of imperial troops. He, two officers and an executioner arrived shortly after receiving the message and they promptly set to exhuming the corpses of all who had died. What they found in Peter's grave shocked everyone- for his corpse was perfectly preserved and his mouth was covered in blood."

Rapunzel took a picture of the painting.

Rapunzel grasped her camera tightly in her hand as Hans led the group to a painting of Peter Plogojowitz with a wooden stake in his chest, blood gushing everywhere. "After the discovery, a wooden stake was pounded into Peter's chest, blood gushing everywhere. After this they burned his body to ash on a pyre, they then moved on to the other bodies, the bodies of Peter's victims. Each corpse was reburied, and garlic was placed in each of their graves."

Rapunzel took a picture of the painting.

There was no more paintings. They had reached the end of the hallway.

"It is unknown how Peter died, but it is very clear he had become a vampire after his death." Hans said to the group. "Thank you very much for coming today."

-Line break-

Rapunzel's POV

"All right, everyone." I said to my boyfriend and our friends as we stood outside the entrance of the museum. "Let's go find a public library, scan and print off the photos, and type up the good copy of the report."

We headed back to my car. I started the engine.

I drove out of the museum gate and drove up the road a little bit until I reached a big building with a huge sign in front of it that read The London Library. I pulled into the parking lot and parked there. We got out of my car and went into the library.

Once inside, I sat down at a computer. I put my purse on the desk beside me and took out the rough draft of the report and set it on top of my purse. The rest of the group sat around me in red chairs.

I plugged my camera into the computer, scanned the photos of the paintings and put them in a PDF file, then I printed the PDF file and handed it to Merida to hold onto. She put it in her lap.

I typed up the title page.

_Peter Plogojowitz _

_A report by Rapunzel Corona, Merida Dunbroch, Hiccup Haddock, and Jack Frost_

After finishing the title page, I typed the rest of the report.

_In 1725, in the village of Kisolava, Serbia, a farmer by the name of Peter Plogojowitz died- but he did not stay dead. Three days after his death, Peter returned from the grave, appearing before his son and demanding food. His son fed him, but the next night when Peter returned asking for more, the son refused him, so Peter left. The next morning, the son was found dead, and after a few days, nine more people from the village were found dead. Before their death, each of the villagers complained of exhaustion and that they had lost large amounts of blood. They also all claimed to have dreamed of being visited by Peter._

_Greatly alarmed by these events, the parish priest wrote to the local magistrate, who passed the news onto a nearby commander of imperial troops. He, two officers, and an executioner arrived not long after recieving the message and they promptly set to exhuming the corpses of all who had died. What they found in Peter's grave shocked everyone- for his corpse was perfectly preserved and his mouth was covered in blood._

_After the discovery, a wooden stake was pounded into Peter's chest, blood gushing everywhere. After this, they burned his body to ash on a pyre, they then moved on to the other bodies, the bodies of Peter's victims. Each corpse was reburied, and garlic was placed in each of their graves._

I typed up the bibliography.

"And done!" I printed off the report. Merida grabbed a stapler that was close by and stapled the PDF file with the photos to the back of the report.

"Let's go get some lunch." Jack said.

**A/N: Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Friday, February 14**_

Rapunzel's POV

Tonight was the night of the Valentine's dance. The gym looked fucking awesome! Pink streamers were hung up on the walls, a red heart shaped disco ball that was hung on the ceiling lit up the dance floor, and there was a table borrowed from the cafeteria with pink round paper plates with heart shaped sugar cookies with red icing on them, a punch bowl full of blood, and plastic cups beside the entrance door of the gym (which was open).

Beside the exit door of a gym was a photo booth. Professor Lancaster was taking pictures of couples.

On the stage, there was a stereo on a table borrowed from the cafeteria. The song Kiss Me Slowly played through the speakers.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_Walk with me, come and walk with me_

_To the edge of all we've ever known._

Couples that were not having their pictures taken found spots on the dance floor and danced. Jack and I were on the floor beside Merida and Hiccup. Merida's hair had been flat-ironed and then put in a braid, and she was wearing a pair of red flats and a red dress that came halfway to her knee, with one strap draped gracefully over her left shoulder. Hiccup had on a suit and a red tie to match Merida's dress.

_I can see you there with the city lights_

_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._

_I can breathe you in._

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then_

_As our heads leaned in._

"You look gorgeous." Jack told me.

"Thanks." I said. My hair was down and had been curled in little ringlets, and I was wearing a pair of pink flats and a pink dress that came halfway to my knee, with one strap draped gracefully over my left shoulder. Jack had on a suit and a pink tie to match my dress. For dances with a formal theme, like tonight's dance, couples had to match somehow. "You don't look too bad yourself."

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

"Let's go get our photos taken!" Jack grabbed my right arm and dragged me towards the photo booth.

Jack's POV

"Hello Professor Lancaster." Rapunzel said. "We'd like to get our photos taken, please."

"Step in the photo booth." Professor Lancaster said. We did just that.

Professor Lancaster chaperones a lot of this school's dances. When the student council needs supplies, Headmaster Frost gives Jill his credit card and they go shopping. Astrid drives them to the mall in her car.

Soon, three photos of me and my girlfriend were printed out- one strip for me, and one for Rapunzel. The first photo was of me holding Rapunzel bridal style while she kissed my lips. The second photo was of me with my arm around her waist while we smiled brightly. The third photo was of Rapunzel on my back, my arms gripping her legs, while we stuck our tongues out.

"I love these photos!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she slipped the photo strips in her purple one-shoulder strap purse.

"Me too." I slipped the photo strips in the pocket of my pants.

Merida's POV

A clean version of the song One In A Million by Down With Webster played through the stereo speakers.

_I'm feeling like I'm one in a million,_

_I'm the real thing, I can see it_

_Like a fire in the night, so brilliant_

_I'm a standout, no concealing it,_

_And I'm feeling like I'm one in a million_

"Come on, Punz, let's go dance!" I grabbed Rapunzel's right arm and she grabbed Jack's arm and I dragged her onto the dance floor and she dragged Jack onto the dance floor. Hiccup joined us.

_I'm the one and six figures _

_Yup_

_Hold it down like I got six fingers_

_Feel it pound when it hits the speakers_

_Jump around _

_Jump out your sneakers_

_And all of my time is prime_

_You ain't never seen stuff like mine_

_Light the fuse from the way I shine_

_Just one spark will blow your mind_

_Mind, mind, mind, mind, mind, mind_

_Everyone, everyone wants something_

_There's a million in one, a million in one_

_But I'm the one in a million, the one in a million_

_You can be a stray star, underneath the radar_

_Diamond in the rough, but that's still not enough_

_I'm the one in a million, in a million_

_I'm feeling like I'm one in a million_

_I'm the real thing, I can see it_

_Like a fire in the night, it's so brilliant_

_I'm a standout, no concealing it_

_And I'm feeling like I'm one in a million_

_Shake it up and then spray that_

_Celebrate when we play that_

_This real deal, can't fake that_

_I'm the needle up in this haystack_

_When I drop it hold up your open hand_

_For the drop in the ocean that broke the dam_

_I'm overflowing on every jam_

_And we made a rock from one grain of sand_

_Now, go, go_

_Time to show more we really are_

_Go, Go, It's not dizziness, but you're seeing stars_

_So, so, so what's a star to a comet that's burning across the sky_

_And tonight I'm so supersonic,_

_Sonic, sonic, sonic, sonic, sonic, sonic_

_Everyone, everyone wants something_

_There's a million in one, a million in one_

_But I'm the one in a million, the one in a million_

_You can be a stray star, underneath the radar_

_Diamond in the rough, but that's still not enough_

_I'm the one in a million, in a million_

_I'm feeling like I'm one in a million_

_I'm the one in a million_

_I'm the one in a million_

_I'm feeling like I'm one in a million._

Rapunzel's POV

Soon the dance ended. It was a blast!

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Tuesday, June 18**_

Rapunzel's POV

At lunch, I walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria with Jack, Merida, and Hiccup and saw Jill and Astrid sitting at two tables beside the door giving out yearbooks. The waiting line was huge!

"Let's go get our yearbooks." I said. Merida, Jack, and Hiccup nodded and joined me in the line.

The line moved up, and up again, and up again until it was my turn to get my yearbook. Jill was busy giving someone else their yearbook and signing it, so I went to Astrid's table.

"Hi Rapunzel." Astrid said.

"Hi Astrid."

"You excited for the prom tonight?"

"I sure am."

"Me too." Astrid said. "Isn't it crazy how we're going to be graduating in two days?"

"Totally crazy!" I agreed. "This year just flew by!"

"I know!" Astrid finished signing my yearbook and handed it to me. "Good luck in whatever you decide to do in life."

"You too, Astrid."

- Line break-

Merida and I were in our dorm getting ready for the prom.

I had on a floor length light blue dress with a sweet heart neckline. Silver crystals adorned the top front, and it had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back. There was a slit on one side of the skirt.

Merida brushed my hair until it shone with my purple hair brush and then curled my hair into little ringlets using my pink curling iron. She put light blue shimmery eyeshadow and light pink lip gloss on my lips.

"You look great!" Merida told me.

"Thanks." I said. I slipped my feet into a pair of silver sandals with a low heel.

"Now it's your turn to get ready." I said.

Merida had on a floor length red dress with a sweet heart neckline. Black crystals adorned the top front, and it had spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back. There was a slit on one side of the skirt.

I brushed Merida's hair until it shone with her red hair brush and then flat-ironed it using her black flat iron. I then gathered up all her hair and put it on the left side of her head in a ponytail, securing it with a black hair elastic. I put red lipstick on her lips.

"You look gorgeous!" I told her.

"Thanks." Merida said. She slipped her feet into a pair of black sandals with a low heel.

I heard a knock on the door of our dorm. I opened the door to find Jack and Hiccup standing in the hallway, wearing suits that matched mine and Merida's dresses.

Merida and I walked out of the dorm and let the boys put corsages on our wrists before heading to the gym.

Merida's POV

When Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup and I walked into the gym, prom was already in full swing. The gym looked fucking awesome! Light blue streamers were hung up on the walls, a silver circular disco ball that was hung on the ceiling lit up the dance floor, and there was a table borrowed from the cafeteria with circular sugar cookies with light blue icing on them, a punch bowl full of blood, and plastic cups beside the entrance door of the gym (which was open).

Beside the exit door of a gym was a photo booth. Professor Lancaster was taking pictures of couples.

On the stage, there was a stereo on a table borrowed from the cafeteria. The song Kiss Me Slowly played through the speakers.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_Walk with me, come and walk with me_

_To the edge of all we've ever known._

Couples that were not having their pictures taken found spots on the dance floor and danced. Hiccup and I were on the floor beside Jack and Rapunzel.

_I can see you there with the city lights_

_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._

_I can breathe you in._

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then_

_As our heads leaned in._

"You look gorgeous." Hiccup told me.

"Thanks." I said. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"I can't believe we're going to be graduating in two days."

"I know! It's so crazy! It seems like just yesterday, we started this school, now we'll be heading off to the real world and hopefully NOT running into any vampire hunters."

Hiccup chuckled. "I certainly hope nobody in this school runs into a vampire hunter after graduation."

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Stay with me, baby stay with me_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_She shows me everything she used to know_

_Picture frames and country roads_

_When the days were long and the world was small._

_She stood by as it fell apart_

_Separate rooms and broken hearts,_

_But I won't be the one to let you go._

_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Don't run away..._

_And it's hard to love again_

_When the only way it's been_

_When the only love you knew_

_Just walked away..._

_If it's something that you want,_

_Darling you don't have to run_

_You don't have to go..._

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me_

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Don't let go_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Oh, I'm not sure where this is gonna go,_

_But in this moment all I know_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Baby, don't let go_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

Jack's POV

Soon prom ended. It was a blast!

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Thursday, June 20**_

Merida's POV

I flat-ironed my hair then slipped on my black cap and gown and walked out of my dorm with Rapunzel to the cafeteria, where the grade 12 students were meeting before the graduation ceremony.

Rapunzel and I sat at a table with Jack and Hiccup. The four of chatted for a while before Headmaster Frost came in and told us it was time for the graduation ceremony to begin. We marched into the gym in alphabetical order.

Hiccup's POV

Once every senior was seated comfortably, the ceremony began. Every grade 12 student's parents were in the audience. Jill was too, and so were Merida's brothers.

After some speeches by the principal and a few teachers, it was time for students to give their speeches.

Rapunzel gave her speech first. "My friends, fellow classmates, teachers and parents: I want to take this time to thank you for giving us this opportunity to graduate from Arendelle Academy. These have been the best years of my life. I've made many memories. And the best part is that I made those memories with all of you."

Headmaster Frost stepped up to the podium. "Our student council vice president, Astrid Hofferson, will be closing up tonight's ceremony."

Astrid stepped up to the podium. "In every single year except for this one, the student council president has been in grade 12 and has given the closing speech. But, because the current student council president is not in grade 12, I will be giving the closing speech."

Astrid gave her speech.

"My years at Arendelle Academy have passed by much too quickly, and I'm sure the rest of the graduating class thinks the same thing. It's almost impossible to believe that we're graduating today. I'd like to thank all the parents and teachers for their guidance throughout the years. Without your help, we probably wouldn't have come this far. I have become fond of each and every one of you, my fellow graduates; and I wish you the best of luck in whatever you decide to do after today."

Jack's POV

As the applause began to die down, Headmaster Frost stepped up to the podium and announced that diplomas were now going to be handed out. He started calling names.

"Heather Atkinson."

Heather walked up to the stage, accepted her diploma, and sat back down. Her mother took pictures of her as she did so.

"Rapunzel Corona."

Rapunzel walked up to the stage, accepted her diploma, and sat back down. Her mother took pictures of her as she did so.

"Merida Dunbroch."

Merida walked up to the stage, accepted her diploma, and sat back down. Her mother took pictures of her as she did so.

"Jack Frost."

I walked up to the stage. My father beamed at me. "I'm so proud of you."

I smiled back. "Thank you, Headmaster Frost."

"You're not a student here anymore, Jack; you can go back to calling me dad."

I smiled. "Thanks dad."

Dad brought me into a hug and I returned it. The audience members all let out an "aww" at the same time. Dad handed me my diploma and I returned to my seat.

"Hiccup Haddock."

Hiccup walked up to the stage, accepted his diploma, and sat back down. His mother took pictures of him as he did so.

"Astrid Hofferson."

Astrid walked up to the stage, accepted her diploma, and sat back down. Her mother took pictures of her as she did so.

"Snoutlout Jorgenson."

Snoutlout walked up to the stage, accepted his diploma, and sat back down. His mother took pictures of him as he did so.

"And last but not least, Flynn Rider."

Flynn walked up to the stage, accepted his diploma, and sat back down. His mother took pictures of him as he did so.

Rapunzel's POV

Headmaster Frost addressed the crowd. ″Everyone, please rise.″

Everyone in the gym stood up.

Headmaster Frost turned to the graduates. ″Graduates, please move your tassels from right to left.″

We did as we were told.

"Congratulations to the Arendelle Academy class of 2014!" Headmaster Frost exclaimed.

The song Pomp And Circumstance played through the speakers of the stereo on the stage. That's the graduates' cue to exit the gym. We marched out in alphabetical order.

Merida's POV

So long, Arendelle Academy.

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
